hadrian_potter_revengefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor McGonagall
Professor Minerva McGonagall, O.M. (First Class) is a half-blood witch, the only daughter of Muggle Robert McGonagall and witch Isobel Ross. She had two younger brothers, Malcolm and Robert Jr. Minerva was a registered Animagus who attended Hogwarts School 'of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was Sorted into 'Gryffindor House. After her education, Minerva worked for two years at the Ministry of Magic and later returned to Hogwarts, where she became Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.McGonagall was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Minerva McGonagall is a tall, rather severe-looking woman, a "sprightly" seventy year old. She often wears emerald green robes and a pointed hat cocked to one side, always with a very prim expression. She rarely lets her black hair down and the majority of the time has it combed back into a tight bun. Minerva has square spectacles that matches the markings around the eyes of her Animagus and Patronus: a silver tabby cat. Minerva is also known for her mouth to become very thin whenever she is angry. Students inferred that it would like she was about to explode, breathe fire and shoot sparks from her nose based on how transparent her anger could appear. Minerva almost constantly exudes magnanimity and sternness and is held in great respect (and some fear) by nearly all students and staff. Used to having her way, she tolerates neither audacity nor silliness from her pupils and is known to turn cold towards people who said or did things in front of her that were stupid, or attempting to be funny. Despite her stern demeanour, however, Minerva exhibits a dry sense of humour which usually appears when times are tough. She also rarely smiles or gives compliments freely. True to Gryffindor, she values bravery highly, thinking cowardice a heavy flaw. Despite her loyalty to her house, though, and a fair-minded person, McGonagall is known for docking points from students in her own House when she thinks it must be done. Despite being suspicious and unsure of Hadrian Potter, she finds herself liking him. She even secretly admits she wished he was in her house. Hadrian Potter and Professor McGonagall have a close teacher student relationship as McGonagall admires his intelligence and laughs at his ability to charm. Minerva is not afraid to speak her mind and shows quite a sharp tongue, especially during arguments. For the most part, though, she usually maintains great emotional composure, without being indifferent. Although she is not always particularly personable. She can be very warm and supportive during times of trouble or loss and cares a great deal about her students, both personally and academically. As the devoted instructor of Transfiguration classes, Professor McGonagall highly respects the specific branch of magic, and considers it to be more complex and sophisticated than all others, though she respects most others just as much; she became an Animagus to further her study in the magic. On the other hand, she has very little patience with Divination, due to its impreciseness and rarity of true Seers.